


The Brat and His Alpha: Epilogue

by cielmelodies



Series: ABO!Verse [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Just a smidge of plot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: In which Nino realizes he might have to rethink his stance about bonding with alphas. Or, how Ohmiya got together - Nino edition. Set very early in the ABO!verse. THE EPILOGUE// A small scene of what happened after Nino left the room in Chapter 4, and the first heat Ohmiya shares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LJ, under the same name.  
> I've decided to post the ABO!verse in chronological order, rather than following the posting order from my LJ.

The atmosphere of the room was awkward when Jun and Aiba returned to the green room, the alpha looking as though nothing had happened previously, while the beta’s eyes shifted between Jun and Sho nervously, as though afraid of something happening again. 

Sho had long before given up trying to study for his exams, feeling torn about what he said to Jun before. Clutching the now empty lunch box in his hand, Sho nervously walked over to the younger man who has still casually talking to Aiba about their newest album design. 

Their conversation grinded to a halt when Aiba caught sight the approaching alpha, nervously excusing himself to ask Leader about Nino. 

Biting his lip, Sho handed the empty lunch box to Jun, head half ducked down in apology. “Thank you for lunch.” He awkwardly bit out, “it was delicious.” 

Jun smiled brightly, reaching out to take it from him. “Thank you.” 

“Look, Jun…about what I said earlier –,” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jun quickly interrupted, eyes soft. 

“Jun…still, I didn’t mean it.” 

“It’s okay.” Jun waved him off. “Just remember to take care of yourself.” Seeing the gentle expression on the younger man’s face, Sho felt the tips of his ears warm, quickly clearing his throat to hide his nervousness. 

“Well, speak for yourself…are you sure you’re okay to film today?” The alpha peered carefully at the pale younger man, who quickly waved away his concern. 

“I’m alright. Speaking of filming…” Jun raised his voice to call out to Ohno. “Leader, maybe you should find Nino before the filming starts.”  
\--  
“Oh-chan…” The flushed omega murmured, hands sliding across the cool bed sheets in search for the alpha. Ohno, who was watching him from the side with a curious expression, had his pupils dilated to a near black at the heady scent. Even then, his voice was steady as he leaned forward to grab the trailing hands. 

“I’m here.” He crooned, sliding his hand up the flushed skin and underneath the gamer’s shirt. 

“’S hot.” 

“You’re hot.” The alpha licked his suddenly dry lips. “You’re very hot indeed.” He reached over to quickly tug the omega’s sweat-soaked shirt off, mouth capturing the omega’s open one. The omega responded by pulling weakly at the alpha’s shirt. “Idiot. Why are you still wearing clothes? Off. Take it off.” 

The alpha laughed, quickly stripping down to nothing and helping the omega remove the rest of his clothes and withholding the groan at the sudden intensification of heat pheromones due to his slick. “You’re awfully mouthy for an omega in heat.” He licked his lips at the sight of the naked man in front of him, a flushed and oh-so-pretty red spreading across the pheromone-driven omega. 

“Shut up.” Nino moaned, hands moving up to grasp the alpha’s shoulders as Ohno carefully bit at his scent glands. “Hurry up and fuck me, won’t you?” The alpha hummed, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at the omega beneath him. Nino flushed under the intense gaze. “What are you waiting for?” 

“…I’m not going to bond with you tonight, Nino.” The alpha slid a large palm up the omega’s ribs to caress at the stiffened nub. The omega let out a soft groan at the touch, arching up. “I’m going to fuck you raw this time, and then I’ll take you out on dates, we’ll move in together, then on your next heat, I’ll bond with you…okay?” 

“Whatever you want, you old romantic sap, just fuck me already.” The gamer whined, reaching up to bite at the alpha’s throat, earning a harsh growl from the older man. Ohno’s eyes flashed dangerously, alpha pheromones starting to escape into the air at the extremely unruly omega under him. Seizing the omega’s wrists and holding it above his head, the alpha roughly bit and sucked at Nino’s nipples, relishing in the moans and sighs and heavy pants escaping the gamer. 

“Oh-channn.” Nino whined, bucking his hips up to find some delicious friction, the alpha’ name dragged out in a half cry when their slick erections slid against each other. “Want you so bad. Hurry uppp.” 

The alpha nipped at the omega’s scenting gland lightly, releasing his wrists to grab onto the omega’s cock and pump it in rapid succession, causing the younger man to writhe in pleasure. “Spoiled brat.” The alpha growled, the gravelly tone only amplifying the arousal in the omega and making both moan at the sudden increase in slick between the omega’s legs. Ohno reached further down to circle the omega’s entrance, deeply inhaling the intense spicy smell that just heightened Nino’s natural smoky wood smell. Nino naturally parted his legs for the alpha to have better access, moaning loudly and crying out for more when he felt two callused fingers enter him and carefully probe around. The alpha was equally horny, wanting to do nothing but feel the tight, slick, hotness around his now extremely hard cock. 

“More, Oh-chan, I can take it.” The omega managed between moans and whines, hips bucking down to grind against the fingers in him and take it deeper. The alpha inserted another, fingers curling up and searching for that one spot that he knew would drive Nino insane, grinning when Nino shot off his fingers in a sudden cry of pleasure before rapidly bucking down to attempt to relieve the same burst of pleasure. “Again!” 

At the demand, Ohno growled, his primal instincts near the surface with the omega’s heat. “You’re so demanding.” His eyes were entirely black by now, giving into the omega’s demand and almost forcefully pressing against the same spot, causing Nino’s eyes to practically roll back into his head in pleasure. “Is this what you want, you demanding little thing?” 

Nino keened in delirious pleasure. “Fuck me! Just fuck me now!” He babbled, hands reaching up to claw at the alpha’s back. The sharp burn from his dull nails drove a sudden rush of desire through Ohno, who quickly retracted his fingers and reached under Nino’s thighs to tug the omega closer, earning a soft whine from the sudden emptiness and sudden movements. “Nowwww. Why are you taking so fucking long?” The omega snapped, digging his nails deeper into the alpha’s skin. 

In response, Ohno snarled at the demand, grabbing Nino’s hips and without any warning, burying himself in the omega in one long slide, before groaning at the sensation of the tight, wet, warm hit surrounding his cock. Meanwhile, Nino had cried out in the sudden sensation of fullness, eyes searching for the alpha’s dilated ones and holding their gaze in his. 

“Fuck me, Ohchan. Fuck me like an alpha would.” He challenged, words stuttering as the alpha jerked forward to bury himself even deeper inside the omega. At the challenge, the sudden desire to just dominate the unruly omega escalated, and before he knew it, Ohno had Nino’s legs pushed up and away from him as he started a brutal fast pace, foreplay forgotten and replaced by the burning desire to just /taketaketake/. The room was quickly filled with sounds of deep grunts and mewls and the squelch of cock sliding within slick, often interrupted with the occasional demands for ‘morefuckgiveittome’. 

The force of his thrusts were driving the omega closer and closer to the headboard, while Ohno ducked down to press his nose against Nino’s neck, where his pheromones were the most intense. “You smell so good.” 

“And you need to shut up and just get me o-, ah!” His whine was cut off with a sharp cry when the alpha reached over to grab his leaking erection in hand and pump roughly, his first (and not the last) orgasm sweeping over him suddenly at the unexpected friction. 

“You’re such a demanding little thing.” The alpha managed to bite out eventually, between his own grunts and growls, his speed slowing down as the omega descended from his high, but still maintaining the depth of his thrusts. When the omega started to buck downwards with his thrusts, the alpha reached down to take possession of Nino’s mouth in a hard, dirty kiss, to taste as well as to shut the omega up (as Nino was loud, mind you). “Should have known that you’d be a mouthy omega. Need an alpha to fill you up, to take you, just to shut you up, don’t you?” 

Nino whined. “Just you,” he gasped as the alpha picked up the pace once again, the oversensitivity having passed quickly in the omega’s heat. “You’re the only alpha I need, the only alpha I ever wanted.” Nino’s arms had wrapped around his shoulders and his legs tightly around his thighs to bring the man closer to his body, feeling utterly taken with the strong scent of the alpha surrounding him, thick enough to choke him yet not. 

This was perfect. This was home. God, why did he choose to delay this for so long? 

“Good.” Ohno buried his face into the omega’s neck as he felt his own pleasure reach its crescendo, his mouth so close to the omega’s bonding gland, but resisting the urge to just bite him. “Because I’ve wanted you for the longest time, Kazu.” 

At the words, Nino stiffened, a choked half moan half whimper of the alpha’s name escaping him as he came untouched. The sensation of Nino clenching around him had Ohno coming within seconds of the omega, muffling his own groans with a harsh bite at the omega’s shoulder, his own body trembling at the strength of it. 

“I’m never letting you go.” The older man murmured, minutes later when they’ve both settled from their respective highs, Ohno hugging Nino just tight enough to be comforting and not oppressive. For the time being, the omega’s heat was abated by the intensity of the alpha’s pheromones around him, but it could only last so long. 

Nino tilted to look in the deep brown eyes, flushing lightly at the look of adoration tinting the still lust-dilated eyes. His heart fluttered as leaned forward for a kiss, one hand softly running across the alpha’s hair, damp with sweat. 

“I’m okay with that.”  
\--  
4 days later when the pair returned to work, they were met with a sharp pop and a cloud of streamers falling over them when they entered the dance studio together. 

“Congratulations on bondi-, wait what?” everyone’s eyes honed into the still pristine, unbruised bonding gland on Nino’s neck. “What?” Aiba whined, mouth immediately falling into a pout. 

“I told you they wouldn’t bond so fast, Aibachan!” Jun comfortingly patted the beta’s shoulder, although eyes stance equally disappointed. “Leader is too old-soul to go for the hippie route and bond with Nino on their first heat together.” Sho added from his position next to a table set up in the corner of the room. 

Nino’s mouth was half-gaping at the sight of the sudden party set up – all of the other band members had party hats on, with a lovely looking black-forest cake prepared on the table with the proper party utensils. Cut paper hearts were pasted around the decorated corner with words like ‘Ohmiya SK IS REAL!’ and ‘Ohmiya FTW’ written around. Next to him, Ohno was half giggling at the sight, hand reaching out to grab Nino’s. 

“Maybe in a few months?” Ohno helpfully commented, earning cheers from the rest of the group. The omega snapped his mouth shut and tsked at the alpha, before directing his glare at them. “Are you trying to let people find out?” 

Sho waved his hand lightly, “We prepared everything in secret, and it’s a weekend – no one’s around here.” 

“Not to mention, you both have been so obvious that anyone in Johnny’s probably think you both are a couple by now.” Jun grinned, reaching over to grab the cake. “I guess if you don’t want to celebrate then I can just bring the cake home then, since I did bake it after all.” 

“Butbut,” Sho whined, while Aiba had looked pleadingly at the couple by the door. 

Next to Nino, the alpha was also looking at the omega with a soft pout, eyes flicking eagerly at the cake and squeezing the hand in his softly. 

He couldn’t win, really. 

Sighing, he dropped his bag on the group and tugged the alpha forward towards the table. 

“Put the cake down. You guys are holding another bonding party for us when it does happen though, you know that right?” 

The room was filled with cheers and laughter. (And a cry of “Cake!”, from Sho, of course.) 

[FIN] 


End file.
